Stroke is a common cause of death and disabling neurologic disorder. Approximately 700,000 patients suffer from stroke in the United States every year. Hemorrhagic stroke accounts for 20% of the annual stroke population. Hemorrhagic stroke is due to a rupture of a blood vessel in the brain, causing bleeding into the brain tissue and resulting in a hematoma (a blood mass) in the brain. Prompt removal of the blood mass is necessary to limit or prevent long-term brain injury.